Abraço no escuro
by Renaurd M
Summary: Harry Potter, ferido e quase sem vida, é salvo de seu cativeiro por um estranho, que ao mesmo tempo parece um velho conhecido. SNARRY HxH SLASH YAOI
1. Parte I

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte I**

"_E quando eu estiver triste  
Simplesmente me abrace"  
_

Eu estava há muito tempo no escuro, desacordado, dolorido, desesperado. Acreditava que iria morrer. Por que duvidaria, por que teria esperanças? Ainda assim, meus olhos continuavam se abrindo, eu continuava olhando o escuro à minha frente como se aguardasse, como se houvesse alguma chance. Mas não havia, eu estava perdido.

Fechei meus olhos pelo que jurei ser a última vez. Não fez diferença alguma, eu continuava não enxergando nada. Quase pude sentir minha alma escorrendo por todos os poros do meu corpo, fugindo para longe da dor, do sofrimento, do mundo. Será que reencontraria Dumbledore esperando por mim?

Dessa vez a morte parecia bem menos heróica e indolor, mas eu não tinha mais forças para gritar de desespero. E assim eu me fui, para longe... para...

**xXx**

Luz. Era a luz no fim do túnel, a luz da Kingscross. Como da última vez, eu só precisava me levantar. Mas eu não conseguia me mover, sentia meu corpo, sentia a dor amortecida pela quase inconsciência, mas acima de tudo eu me sentia preso. Não, não era preso... alguém... me segurando? Era quente. Senti um cheiro que não era o de podridão ou dos dejetos da minha cela. Era um cheiro macio, com boas e amargas lembranças. Um cheiro que me fez voltar lentamente a inconsciência.

- Fique acordado, Potter – disse uma voz rascante. Eu lembrava dela, lembrava daquele tom frio, imperioso. Dessa vez tinha algo a mais. Preocupação? Talvez desespero. Não, impossível. Aquela voz nunca me mostrava nada além de desprezo, pelo menos até quando eu me lembrava dela. – Vamos Potter, não seja tão ridículo. Não está na hora de você morrer.

Mas acontece que aquele cheiro, aquele corpo aquecendo o meu, há tanto tempo desnudo e machucado, tornava impossível querer ficar acordado. Tudo o que eu queria era me encostar nele e dormir, talvez para sempre. Era uma boa forma de morrer, não em um chão sujo de pedra fria, mas com alguém me abraçando e pedindo para eu ficar. Talvez fosse uma alucinação, uma das melhores da minha vida. A última coisa que eu ouvi foi um xingamento.

- Ora, seu idiota, não desmaie!

E tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Ouvi um rugido ao longe e pensei, aquele anjo estava me salvando dos demônios do inferno, era isso. Mas não tive forças para continuar lutando.

**xXx**

Eu estava leve. Imaginei se dessa vez eu estaria realmente morto. Só isso poderia explicar a sensação de segurança e conforto. O ar cheirava a chá de limão. Nunca foi o meu preferido, mas era reconfortante.

Aos poucos minha consciência foi voltando, com ela a lembrança da minha alucinação. Só poderia ser alucinação, certo?

Junto a tudo isso, veio a dor. Meu corpo, eu podia sentir cada parte dele gritando e agonizando. Ainda assim algo estava diferente, não era a mesma consciência de dor de antes. Havia alívio ali. Ouvi minha voz gemendo em protesto quando tentei sentar. Levei um susto. Havia esquecido que ainda era capaz de falar, parecia que eu não me ouvia há séculos inteiros. E agora, eu falava. Ou melhor, gemia.

Ouvi um barulho à direita e de repente, abrindo os olhos, rápido como um flash, percebi onde estava. Deitado em uma cama, embaixo de cobertores, um quarto pequeno, uma figura vindo na minha direção. Eu só distinguia contornos e sombras. Ainda assim eu enxergava! Olhei na direção das minhas mãos e vi duas sombras aparecerem à minha frente. Gritei de surpresa, dor e alegria. De alguma forma, eu estava sendo curado.

- Fique quieto ou suas feridas vão abrir – disse a figura negra de voz rascante. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, como se isso fosse de alguma forma me ajudar a enxergar melhor. Não estar completamente cego já era um prêmio. Mas ainda assim, não reconheci quem era aquela pessoa, mesmo que o som de sua voz tenha causado uma pontada de reconhecimento em alguma parte do meu cérebro.

- Q-quem é você? – perguntei esticando a mão para frente, minha noção de profundidade era nula, queria testar o quão longe a pessoa estava de mim. Capturei apenas o vento.

- Seu anjo – respondeu ele com um sarcasmo cruel.

Demorei a entender aquela resposta. Até perceber que eu deveria ter chamado-o de anjo enquanto estive inconsciente. As imagens do que eu achava ter realmente acontecido se misturando com o que eu lembrava de ter delirado: muitos anjos, demônios, seres assustadores e um calor reconfortante, acompanhado de uma voz macia e baixa que me pedia para ficar. E eu fiquei.

Pelo menos agora eu sabia que, tirando os anjos e a parte mais fabulosa, eu estava mesmo vivo, era real. Nenhum delírio poderia incluir aquele tamanho de dor e um salvador tão maldoso. Mesmo assim, aquela pessoa podia não ser um anjo, mas havia me salvo e cuidado de mim, já era o suficiente para eu ser-lhe grato.

Ignorando o comentário, e ainda chocado com a realidade de tudo aquilo, comecei a apalpar meu próprio corpo, sentindo ataduras por todo ele, algumas molhadas de algo pastoso, seria sangue? Eu estava vivo, mas isso não significava que eu estava bem.

- Fique quieto. Está desfazendo todo o meu trabalho de curá-lo – disse o sujeito com no mesmo tom que alguém usaria antes de azarar outra pessoa. Ele largou algo que soou como talheres ao lado da cama, eu levei um susto com o barulho.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei com esforço, a voz seca e fora de uso saindo a contra gosto. Eu tentava focalizar o que quer que ele tivesse jogado a meu lado, porém só via sombras.

Meu salvador não respondeu, continuou fazendo o que quer que fosse ao meu lado, mexendo em algo. De alguma forma eu sentia uma certa familiaridade, ao mesmo tempo que alguma coisa me incomodava.

- Eu te conheç...

- Tome isso – disse ele, ao mesmo tempo que eu, sua voz firme me interrompendo.

Vi uma forma indistinta que lembrava um copo ser posta na frente do meu rosto. Estiquei a mão, apalpando o vento. O homem pegou a minha mão e a pôs diretamente sobre o copo, sem paciência. Eu sorri. Não sei como, não sei por que, mas eu consegui um fraco sorriso. Aquele estranho fazia com que me sentisse novamente criança. Uma sensação reconfortante após tudo o que eu passara.

- Obrigado – respondi novamente tentando ver o rosto do sujeito, apertei os olhos até eles ficarem quase fechados, mas tudo o que continuei vendo foi uma silhueta borrada.

- Você não vai conseguir enxergar por um bom tempo. Estou fazendo o que posso para curar o que... os seus ferimentos – disse ele e mesmo sem enxergar pude mentalmente visualizar seus lábios se crispando.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse enxergar quando... quando eles... – suspirei, as lembranças me invadindo antes que pudesse retê-las. A dor, a repulsa, o desespero, o prazer deles com meus gritos. Não consegui falar, a voz, fraca, voltando a fugir.

O homem enfiou mais algum objeto na minha frente com um gesto impulsivo. Era algo disforme que eu não conseguia identificar. Com um murmúrio contrariado ele enfiou o objeto no meu rosto. Levei um susto até perceber que nada mais era do que um lenço. Percebi então que eu havia começado a chorar, e ele, se prontificou a enxugar minhas lágrimas.

Lembrei vagamente que deveria fica envergonhado por aquela atitude, a minha e a dele, mas eu não sentia mais nenhum rompante orgulhoso. Como poderia, após tudo o que me passara? Além do mais, estava ainda necessitado de algum contato humano, e preferia sentir a pele quente dele roçando na minha, algo que antes nunca havia me feito falta como agora.

Se fora ele mesmo que me salvara, teria me visto nu, em uma poça de sangue, vômito e dejetos, numa caverna escura e decrépita, torturado e subjugado. Não tinha como sentir pudor daquela pessoa. E a verdade era que a idéia de pudor me parecia uma idéia quase abstrata.

As lágrimas começaram a rarear e ao sentir que o ímpeto de ternura do meu samaritano estava se esgotando, segurei-lhe a mão. Não queria que o contato fosse quebrado. Eu _precisava_ sentir um pouco mais de calor. Apertei sua mão contra meu rosto, e quando senti que ele reclamaria, soltei-lhe.

- Obrigado – disse com um fiapo de voz.

O corpo do homem pareceu relaxar um pouco e em um tom de voz menos frio do que o que usara anteriormente disse, se afastando um pouco:

- Tome sua poção.

Ele permaneceu a meu lado, como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu realmente tomaria tudo. Obediente, acabei com o líquido em grandes goles. Era amargo, mas eu não me importei, estava com muita sede.

- Agora deite. Você precisa descansar.

Não havia porquê desobedecê-lo, afinal, aquele líquido quente fora reconfortante, mesmo com seu terrível gosto em minha boca. O calor foi subindo pela minha espinha e de repente me senti muito reconfortado debaixo dos grossos lençóis. Lentamente fui sentindo as pálpebras pesadas e em segundos estava novamente no mundo dos sonhos.

**xXx**

Acordei sendo rodado, o mundo parecia ter acabado de girar. Abri os olhos e encontrei um ambiente escuro, consegui discernir ainda menos sombras.

Uma mão habilidosa passava algo gelado por minhas costas, virei a cabeça e encontrei aquele conhecido contorno negro. Meu salvador.

- Fique quieto – disse ele sem parar de trabalhar.

- O que... o que você está... – falar era difícil, eu estava tonto.

- Curando você – respondeu ele como se lesse a minha mente.

Percebendo que seria melhor permanecer em silêncio, deixei-o trabalhando, sentindo suas mãos passando com aquela poção gelada por todo o meu corpo dolorido. Era quase refrescante, a coceira diminuía. Quando o estranho pareceu satisfeito com o trabalho nas minhas costas, me virou e começou a trabalhar em meu tórax e braços. Comecei a sentir um pouco de frio, mas não reclamei.

Quando a mão cheia da pasta úmida chegou à altura do meu rosto, as pontas de seus dedos roçaram tão levemente e delicadamente minha pele que eu naturalmente me inclinei naquela direção. O homem pareceu hesitar, e eu me dei conta do que estivera fazendo: desejando que continuasse me acariciando, confortando. Fiquei envergonhado com minha atitude de carência, estava prestes a voltar meu rosto para o outro lado, fingindo que aquilo jamais acontecera, quando as mãos continuaram o carinho.

No começo eu tinha a impressão de que o homem estava apenas delineando meu rosto, analisando a forma do meu nariz, sobrancelhas... lábios. Parecia que me estudava, procurando alguma coisa, algum traço que deixara passar despercebido. Ousado, inclinei mais ainda a cabeça, sua mão chegou à altura da minha orelha, se enveredando por meus cabelos. Novamente ele hesitou.

Com um suspiro entre o resignado e o contrariado, ele passou a mão por meu cabelo bagunçando-o e ao mesmo tempo tocando minha cabeça de forma suave.

Depois de tanto tempo de sofrimento, dor e tortura, eu sentia como se estivesse no paraíso. Aquele homem não estava apenas curando meus hematomas, eu podia sentir minha alma curando junto. Como se um pai ou um mentor estivesse cuidando de mim, alguém que me quisesse bem ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia lidar com as facetas de uma relação paternal. Nem eu mesmo sabia como deveria ser.

Mas lá estava ele, as mãos habilidosas em passar remédio parecendo desajeitadas ao acariciar meus cabelos, e mesmo assim ele tentava. Parecia até que andara querendo fazer aquilo. Eu sorri e o sono começou a chegar. O mundo ainda girava um pouco e eu senti minha cabeça pendendo.

O estranho cessou o carinho, senti-o se retraindo.

- Garoto abusado.

Foi o último murmúrio que ouvi antes de apagar completamente, confiando naquela pessoa, ao mesmo tempo conhecida e irreconhecível, para continuar cuidando de mim.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, e ao final, por favor, deixe um review :) Está bom, devo continuar a postar?


	2. Parte II

O fanfiction . net por algum motivo não quer atualizar essa história. Faz duas semanas que estou tentando postar esse capítulo, o que é vergonhoso, pois eu pretendia já estar postando por hoje o quarto cap. Espero que dessa vez _finalmente_ vá! Desculpe aqueles que receberam 500 avisos de atualização sem no entanto conseguir acessar a história. Também não entendi o que aconteceu.

* * *

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte II**

"_Quando eu estiver louco  
Subitamente se afaste"_

A primeira coisa que notei ao acordar foi que me sentia melhor. Imensamente melhor. Ainda dolorido, mas não enjoado, a mente mais clara, os sentidos voltando a ficarem apurados.

Dessa vez abri os olhos e não vi a já conhecida sombra por perto. Ainda não conseguia enxergar nada direito, tudo continuava em preto e branco. O quarto estava claro e uma brisa entrava pelo que parecia ser a janela. Não havia barulho em lugar algum.

Tentei me sentar e percebi que já podia confiar em meus braços. Eles estavam doloridos, mas a força começava a voltar. Quando sentei, a coberta escorregou pelo meu tórax e percebi pela primeira vez que estava completamente nu.

Intrigado, me apalpei até notar que provavelmente eu fora deixado daquele jeito para facilitar a troca das grossas gazes que cobriam meu corpo, além de a nudez impedir que as feridas ficassem abafadas. Isso tudo eu sabia graças ao curso de auror. Seja lá quem fosse o homem que me salvara, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.

Com alguma esperança, tentei tatear as coisas a minha volta. Na cabeceira da cama, uma mesinha com garrafas, do outro lado, uma cadeira. Nada que aparentemente me servisse. Uma muda de roupas, talvez?

Tomando coragem, arrastei com esforço minhas pernas para fora da cama. Meus pés tocaram um chão de madeira frio e empoeirado. Imaginando se já conseguiria ficar de pé, usei meus braços como apoio e tentei me levantar. Por um momento pareceu que não aguentaria meu próprio peso, balancei procurando meu ponto de equilíbrio. Minhas pernas fraquejaram e usei o apoio da cama para me sustentar. Mas eu estava de pé. Ou quase isso.

Olhei a minha volta tentando identificar as sombras e as luzes em preto e branco. Não parecia haver nada no caminho até o que parecia ser o armário. Respirei fundo antes de tentar me por ereto novamente, com um impulso. Cambaleei até a volumosa sombra, agradecendo o tamanho diminuto do cômodo, dois passos bastaram. Tateando, percebi que realmente era um armário. Vazio.

Droga, meu salvador tinha pensado em tudo na hora de cuidar de mim, mas esquecera de pôr uma muda de roupa ao meu alcance. Ou ele desconsiderara a possibilidade de que eu acordasse e não quisesse ficar andando por aí com minhas bolas congelando?

Cambaleei de volta para a cama e tremendo de frio, peguei meu cobertor, improvisando uma capa com ele. O primeiro problema estava solucionado, mas eu teria agradecido umas boas e quentes pantufas.

Sentindo-me um pouco mais firme com minhas próprias pernas, andei lentamente para o retângulo de luz que eu supunha ser a porta. A mão ia estendida na frente, evitando que a minha inexistente noção de profundidade me acidentasse. Sentia como se fosse cego, e sabia que era só por pouco que eu não o era de verdade.

Senti minha mão batendo contra algo maciço, piscando, supus que se tratava da parede ao lado da porta. Realmente, enxergar daquele jeito era difícil. Eu podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se aproximando, a mesma que eu sentia quando morava com os Dursley e meus óculos quebravam. Ficava com dor até conseguir remendá-los. A única solução naquela época era me encolher dentro do armário e manter os olhos fechados.

Essas lembranças pareciam a anos-luz de distância, quase como se tivessem acontecido com outra pessoa. Não eram reconfortantes, mas naquele momento pareciam até boas.

Conseguindo encontrar a abertura da porta, olhei para os dois lados e supus que estava em um corredor que parecia ter fim. Em um lado ele seguia até as sombras infinitas, no outro seguia até uma luz que cegava. Fui andando na direção da parte mais escura, pelo menos lá minha vista, já propícia a um dor de cabeça, não seria espancada com uma luminosidade exagerada. Apoiava-me em uma das paredes, enquanto com a outra mão mantinha meu cobertor no lugar. Parecia não haver aquecedor ali, pois o frio era descomunal. Mas não tão frio quanto a caverna, não tão ruim quando a pedra fria, não tão doloroso quando tudo o que eu passara. Apoiar-me na parede era até reconfortante, um toque de normalidade. Dava para sentir em certas partes o papel da decoração se descascando. Pelo que meus sentidos haviam capturado até aquele momento, a casa parecia mal cuidada, talvez velha. O chiado que a madeira fazia ao ser pisada não deixava muitas dúvidas. Agradecia ao frio, mesmo que meus dentes batessem, tocar o chão gelado diretamente com meu pé descalço me fazia sentir vivo, inteiro, dono de mim.

Estava tão distraído, acostumado com o apoio da parede ao meu lado, que quando ela terminou bruscamente em uma abertura, levei um susto, quase caindo. Olhei para frente e vi apenas escuridão. Voltei a olhar na direção do corredor e vi seus contornos embaçados, logo, não era eu que ficara definitivamente cego, era aquela sala que estava no completo breu.

Dispostos a explorar o lugar, entrei cautelosamente, as mãos esticadas na frente, os passos curtos e temerosos. Era difícil estimar a distância que eu andava ou mesmo o tamanho do cômodo no qual entrara, mas eu preferi seguir andando em frente e, após o que pareceram segundos, meu dedão do pé bateu em algo que se arrastou pelo chão estrondosamente. Soltei um xingamento enquanto me abaixava para apalpar o objeto. Era uma cadeira, e à volta dela não encontrei absolutamente nada, parecia estar desleixadamente jogada no meio do aposento. Sem querer perder muito tempo em apenas um objeto, prossegui ainda mais cauteloso, e mais curioso. O mistério só me fazia ainda mais ávido por respostas.

Andei para frente até que minha perna bateu novamente em algo sólido, eu me abaixei para apalpar o objeto, porém não consegui identificá-lo. Talvez fosse uma mesinha de centro destruída. Ou o pedaço de uma segunda cadeira. O que quer que tenha sido um dia, já não o era mais, completamente destroçado.

Aquilo me intrigou sobremaneira. Um palpite de que lugar era aquele me ocorreu, mas eu preferi evitar tirar conclusões precipitadas e voltar à minha exploração. A próxima coisa que encontrei após alguns passos incertos foi a parede, o mesmo papel descascado que permeara o corredor se encontrava ali. Segui usando-a como apoio a fim de circundar o cômodo, até que meu joelho bateu em algo. Pela terceira vez me abaixei para apalpar alguma coisa, dessa vez o que encontrei – ou pensei encontrar - foi um caixote¹ caído no chão.

Uma cadeira, um objeto desconjuntado, um caixote e mais nada. Que tipo de lugar era aquele? Nada fazia sentido junto, porém, se aquele fosse o lugar que eu desconfiava, tudo estaria explicado. Mas como? Quem seria o homem que me salvara? Eu suspeitava já conhecê-lo, sua voz, a forma como falava e se referia a mim... Mas eu pensava e pensava e não conseguia encontrar uma resposta, não havia um perfil conhecido que se encaixasse no que eu presenciara até ali. Quem poderia ter me salvado do cativeiro, burlado ou enfrentado meus captores e cuidado de mim sozinho? Não poderia ser alguém do ministério, ou eu teria acordado no St. Mungus. Por que eu estava sendo mantido naquela casa desconjuntada? E se fosse o lugar que eu achava, ao invés de fazer sentido, tudo ficaria ainda mais confuso.

Estava decidido, da próxima vez que encontrasse meu salvador, insistiria até obter um nome. Eu sabia que não podia exigir nada dele, mas um nome, uma identificação, eu merecia aquilo, precisava saber a quem devia minha eterna gratidão.

Ainda me guiando pela parede, cheguei ao que parecia a janela, estava bloqueada por tábuas sobrepostas. Conseguia identificar pontos brancos saindo dali, era luz escapando por pequenas frestas. Contudo, a madeira estava bem presa em seu lugar e eu resolvi que forçá-la não seria interessante. Talvez ela estivesse ali por um bom motivo.

Deixando a janela, segui em frente na minha exploração do cômodo. Manter-me ocupado andando estava fazendo bem, começava a sentir as pernas mais fortes, os braços doíam menos e enquanto me concentrava nos mistérios que envolviam a minha situação naquele lugar, esquecia a dor de meus hematomas. Sem achar nada relevante a minha frente, continuei indo grudado à parede na direção do retângulo brilhante que eu sabia ser a porta por onde viera.

Quase no fim do caminho, meu pé encontrou um pedaço de madeira, sem querer me abaixar mais uma vez, forçando os machucados ainda não cicatrizados, explorei-o somente com o pé. Cheguei à conclusão de que deveria ser parte do objeto despedaçado que eu encontrara antes, já que parecia arrebentado em uma das extremidades e não tinha nenhum formato específico além de cotoco. Deixei-o para trás e já próximo da porta, estiquei minha mão, acelerando o passo na direção da luz, estava ficando sufocado com toda aquela escuridão e além do mais, ali não havia nada de relevante, estava ansioso por explorar o resto da casa.

Foi então que uma figura negra brotou contra a minha frente, próxima demais para eu conseguir evitar a colisão. Com a surpresa e o choque de corpos, eu perdi meu equilíbrio. Esperava que a figura impedisse a minha queda, e por instinto acreditei que ele falaria comigo em sua voz rascante, recriminando-me por ser descuidado. Contudo, o que aconteceu foi que, ao desabar em cima dele, o homem não só me segurou, como me puxou para mais perto me apertando contra si, fazendo-me ser tomado por um calor confortável. Uma das mãos estava sobre minha cabeça.

A atitude dele me pegou desprevenido. Eu achava estar desvendando a identidade do meu salvador, mas aquele ato havia desconstruído tudo em minha mente.

Mesmo assim, gostei do contato com ele, a preocupação que demonstrava quando me tocava era sincera, quase desesperada. Enfiei o rosto em seu ombro, ignorando a parte de mim que dizia que aquela era uma atitude bizarra. O cheiro do homem trazia memórias que eu não conseguia alcançar.

Então ele me empurrou, menos delicado do que antes, parecia ter se dado conta do que estivera fazendo, e essa nova atitude repelente fez mais sentido para mim.

- Eu chego em casa... – começou ele em uma voz perigosamente baixa – A cama vazia... Você em nenhum lugar. O que estava pensando?

Dava para sentir a aspereza de sua voz cortando o ar, ele parecia realmente zangado. Qualquer traço de preocupação que eu achava ter sentido, desaparecera.

- Achei que um homem adulto como você teria alguma maturidade, mas vejo que me enganei tremendamente – continuou cheio de desprezo. Ele estava me tratando como um adolescente insolente e aquilo ligou algum alarme de revolta dentro de mim, não podia ouvi-lo me tratando assim!

- Você não podia esperar que eu ficasse deitado a minha vida toda naquele quarto! – explodi, sem saber por quê, irritado com o tom de voz dele. – Só estava tentando descobrir um pouco que tipo de pessoa você é e onde eu estou.

- Você está a salvo, é isso que deveria importar!

Sem esperar por uma resposta minha, ele segurou meu braço com certa brusquidão – ainda assim tomando o cuidado de não acertar nenhuma ferida - e começou a me arrastar corredor a fora. Tentei lutar contra, gritei em protesto, mas ainda estava fraco demais para conseguir algo efetivo. Percebi apenas que voltávamos pelo caminho que eu tinha vindo. Tropecei em minhas próprias pernas, ele me sustentou pelo braço que segurava firme. Eu o xinguei.

- Olhe a boca, Potter! – cuspiu ele de uma forma tão típica, tão característica que eu me retesei, ao mesmo tempo em que ele parecia estar abrindo a porta do quarto.

Sem pensar, estiquei minhas mãos na direção do que eu tinha quase certeza ser o seu rosto. Senti que estava quase desvendando quem ele era, a forma como dissera meu nome, se eu pudesse apalpa-lo...

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou se desviando de minhas ávidas mãos.

- Quem é você? – perguntei enquanto era arrastado para dentro do quarto.

- Sou a pessoa que te salvou.

- Sim, mas quem? Quem é você? – eu odiava não enxergar, odiava com todas as minhas forças. Se ele ao menos deixasse que eu apalpasse seu rosto com as minhas mãos, mas nem isso!

- Deite-se – mandou ele em um tom inflexível.

- Não quero.

- Pare de ser infantil e faça o que digo.

- Não! – descobri que o odiava. Odiava a forma como ele falava comigo, odiava seu tom de voz intransigente. Por que deveria obedecê-lo?

- Suas ataduras precisam ser trocadas, Sr. Potter. Graças à sua pequena _aventura_, algumas feridas abriram. Como pretende que eu trate de você quando se recusa a me ouvir? Deite-se.

Em um ímpeto juvenil de rebeldia, decidi ser tão intransigente quanto ele. Não sei que tipo de revolta guiava as minhas ações, mas eu sentia um impulso por contrariá-lo. Com um movimento rápido larguei o cobertor no chão, abrindo braços e pernas. Imediatamente senti um frio avassalador penetrar até o osso, mas resisti.

- Pronto, você pode refazer as ataduras.

Não podia enxergar mais do que sua silhueta borrada, contudo pude jurar que ele ficou pálido, cerrou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios em reprovação.

- Não seja imaturo. Apenas deite-se e permita que eu realize meu trabalho apropriadamente – insistiu com um tom perigoso na voz. Parecia que tentava me convencer a aceitar de bom grado uma maldição imperdoável ao invés de estar tentando me ajudar.

- Qual o problema em eu estar de pé, você pode muito bem refazer minhas ataduras assim.

Ouvi-o soltar um dramático suspiro.

- Sr. Potter, – começou com desdém, quase como se meu nome soasse cômico – queira por favor permitir que eu realize meu trabalho de forma eficiente. Ou preciso lembrá-lo que fui eu, sozinho, que o resgatei de sua cova, trouxe-o praticamente de volta a vida e o senhor só está se recuperando graças aos _meus_ cuidados?

Eu não gostava nem um pouco do tom arrogante dele. Mas o que dizia fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Afinal, eu estava mesmo sendo infantil e mal agradecido. Ele só pedira para eu me deitar e lá estava eu, de pé, nu, contrariando-o só porque seu tom me incomodara. Senti meu rosto pegando fogo, como não acontecia há muito tempo e, sem dizer nada, sentei na cama.

Após um murmúrio zombeteiro, uma mão me empurrou até que eu deitasse completamente. Como aquele homem conseguia tão habilmente fazer com que eu me sentisse de volta a adolescência?

- Finalmente – disse ele em um tom irônico. – Agora se me permite tratar de você devidamente...

Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei olhando para cima, vendo o grande borrão branco que era o teto para mim.

Sem demora ele começou a remover algumas ataduras, eventualmente fazendo algum som de desaprovação para logo em seguida surgir com a tal poção pastosa, espalhando-a por meu corpo.

Lentamente fui desligando a minha mente. Fechei os olhos, tentando aproveitar aqueles finos dedos quase a me massagearem. O líquido gelado trazia um conforto inenarrável e eventualmente eu sentia um choque correndo a minha espinha quando o homem passava uma mão excessivamente lenta por algum ponto sensível. Ele parecia conhecer muito bem o meu corpo, o que não era de se espantar.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – perguntei com um fio de voz, temendo quebrar a espécie de sintonia entre suas mãos e meu corpo.

- Quase uma semana – respondeu num tom baixo e desinteressado.

- Uau – disse eu sem emoção. As mãos do homem praticamente massageavam as minhas coxas, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse em prazer.

Mordi o lábio para não continuar enchendo-o de perguntas. Não queria que ele resolvesse se apressar ou concluir o trabalho antes do tempo. Poderia questioná-lo à exaustão em outro momento. Não é como se agora que eu estava bem, fosse passar a maior parte do tempo desacordado. Toda vez que ele entrasse no quarto eu poderia pressioná-lo, até ele me enxotar ou me revelar quem era ou por que estava fazendo tudo aquilo por mim. Mas agora, agora eu queria continuar sentindo suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, languidamente fazendo com que eu sentisse um calor subindo por mim, mesmo naquele tempo frio. Sentia-me reconfortado, ao mesmo tempo, à vontade. Mais do que minhas feridas estavam sendo curadas.

- Vejo que ficou animado, Potter – sua voz rasgou o silêncio (e a minha satisfação) com o mais puro sarcasmo.

Fiquei alguns instantes sem entender porque aquele tom parecia estar me satirizando, tentei captar o que ele queria dizer com "animado". Então percebi que aqueles toques habilidosos e delicados haviam mais do que reconfortado, me deixado excitado. Perdi o ar, sem saber o que dizer.

Após tudo o que eu sofrera enquanto estivera preso, após todas as vezes em que meu corpo fora violentado com torturas e abusos, eu acreditei que jamais voltaria a ficar excitado, a sentir prazer carnal com alguma coisa. Jurei para mim mesmo que não seria capaz de reagir a qualquer estímulo corporal novamente, só a idéia me fazia sentir sujo, doentio. E lá estava eu, me excitando com um simples passar de remédio por machucados. Me senti tão mal que quase preferi voltar ao meu cárcere imundo, pois era assim que eu me sentia, imundo, sujo, podre. Como eu podia? Como eu conseguia aquilo? Principalmente com o toque de outro homem, após tudo que eu sofrera, será que agora me tornara condicionado a reagir sexualmente a tudo?

Teria me encolhido em volta de mim mesmo se não soubesse que iria doer e que o homem que zombava de mim iria reclamar, talvez zombar ainda mais. E se ele percebesse o quão podre eu era, será que tiraria proveito disso? Será que riria de mim e nunca mais me respeitaria? Que moral eu tinha para enfrentá-lo agora? Eu era tão impuro, tão sujo...

Uma mão encostou em minha bochecha e recolheu uma lágrima que escorria. Assustei-me com o toque, não queria mais aquilo, não queria ser tocado, não queria que ele incitasse em mim coisas sujas, mesmo que suas intenções fossem castas. Eu não podia... não _queria_ me deixar destruir pelo que acontecera, não mais do que eu já estava destruído.

- Potter, acalme-se – disse ele em um tom severo, não mais frio e cheio de ironia.

Neguei com a cabeça, incapaz de falar. Tentei me virar, fugir do contato com sua pele, mas ele me manteve firme em meu lugar pondo a mão em meu ombro e forçando-me a permanecer deitado. Obrigando-me a ficar onde estava.

- Não! Me solta, me solta! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ FAZER! ME SOLTA! – aquele toque me forçando, a mão com firmeza me impedindo de libertar, a minha falta de força para lutar contra... Eu estava voltando, voltando à impotência, ao desespero de não conseguir impedir que _aquilo_ acontecesse. Entrei em pânico, gritando e esperneando. Eu não queria, iria lutar até o fim, o quanto fosse necessário, mas não iria deixar que tudo se repetisse, que acontecesse novamente. Nem que dessa vez eu morresse tentando, não iria deixar que eles me mantivessem vivo.

- Potter! – gritou ele de volta, forçando-me a permanecer deitado.

- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

- Potter! Potter!

- DE NOVO NÃO, ME SOLTA! - coloquei todo o ar dos meus pulmões para fora em um grito. Não iria permitir ser atacado e humilhado novamente, lutaria por minha vida dessa vez, não permitiria que eles me mantivessem vivo na tola esperança de que alguém fosse me encontrar. Eu já morrera uma vez e poderia morrer de novo, mesmo que dessa vez para sempre.

- Potter, contenha-se! – uma mão forte segurou o meu rosto e senti que ele se aproximava de mim, quis gritar novamente, mas de repente seu tom era baixo e macio. – Pott... Harry, você não está mais cativo, está livre. Ninguém vai te fazer mal algum, eu prometo. Lembre-se, eu estou tentando te ajudar, eu te salvei, você está seguro...

A voz era tranquilizadora e sincera, eu sentia sua respiração raspando em minha bochecha. De repente me senti íntimo, como se o conhecesse por toda a minha vida e confiasse cegamente nele. Eu estava de volta ao quarto, sabia que ele falava a verdade. Senti de súbito que compreendia aquele homem por completo. Ele só queria o meu bem, só nunca soube demonstrar isso direito. Desconfiei dele minha vida toda, estive sempre pronto a desacreditar suas boas intenções sem nunca perceber que por trás de uma máscara de dureza e ódio ele estivera sempre lá para me salvar, como agora.

As lágrimas começaram a verter copiosamente pelo meu rosto, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter duvidado dele, por não ter sabido que por trás daquela máscara odiosa ele escondia algo a mais. Agarrei suas vestes com uma das minhas mãos e o puxei para perto, enfiando meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço e me acomodei ali como se aquela sempre tivesse sido a minha casa, meu lar. Eu tremia. Não de frio.

Por um momento ele continuou tenso, paralisado. Eu queria pedir desculpas, gritar até me livrar da culpa. Mas estava sem voz, as lágrimas me emudecendo. Uma mão se enveredou por meus cabelos e segurou minha cabeça com força. Pressionando-a como se me desculpasse por antecedência e me pedisse para não ir embora. Com o outro braço ele envolveu minhas costas, tomando o cuidado de não atingir nenhuma ferida. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me sentir totalmente seguro, nada poderia me atingir ali, nem as piores lembranças. Ficamos abraçados, um consolando o outro por um longo tempo, eu encolhido em seus braços e ele compartilhando alguma coisa comigo que eu não conseguia identificar, mas mesmo assim me sentindo bem.

Em algum momento meu choro deixou de ser desenfreado, e o aperto dele começou a se afrouxar, até que ele me afastou delicadamente e pôs algo embaixo do meu nariz com uma fragrância forte. Logo comecei a sentir minhas forças se esvaindo, meu corpo relaxando e um torpor me dominando. Eu estava caindo no sono.

"_Obrigado, professor. Muito obrigado."_

**xXx**

Acordei com um susto, sugando todo o ar para dentro dos meus pulmões como se instantes antes estivesse me afogando. Sentei em um salto, os olhos arregalados. Eu não conseguia ver nada além de sombras e luzes. Pisquei os olhos, apertei-os com as mãos e nada da visão melhorar. Estava cego! Esfreguei-os com mais força tentando limpá-los da escuridão.

- Potter... – disse uma conhecida voz rígida perto de mim, segurando meus pulsos e me impedindo de continuar apertando os olhos.

- M-meu olh... – balbuciei ainda incoerente.

- Eles vão melhorar logo, Potter. Agora pare de ficar pressionando-os, isso não fará bem algum.

- Professor – eu surrei me livrando do aperto em meus pulsos e esticando a mão até seu rosto. – Professor...!

- Shhh – disse ele, os lábios próximos do meu ouvido, um arrepio percorreu a minha espinha. – Volte a dormir, ainda está tarde.

Suas mãos me empurraram lentamente até que eu voltasse a me deitar. Quando me virei para o outro lado, murmurando coisas sem sentido, uma mão repuxou meus cabelos, desvelando minha testa e um tímido e rápido beijo se fez presente com um estalo. Eu sorri, abraçando meu cobertor. Estava me sentido muito melhor.

* * *

**N/A:** Muito, MUITO obrigada pelos reviews e pelos favs. É uma quase emoção recebê-los, já que são meus primeiros! E aí, ainda acreditam que eu devo continuar postando? Tá boa a história?

Ah, eu não tinha percebido que os comentários anônimos estavam desativados, bem, ativei-os. Então, você, que não tem login (ou está com muita preguiça), não se acanhe!

E me desculpem pela demora em atualizar. Esse site me odeia.


	3. Parte III

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte III**

_"E quando eu estiver bobo  
Sutilmente disfarce"_

Acordei feliz, sem ter nenhum motivo específico. Tinha a impressão de ter sonhado com alguma coisa boa, uma espécie de ilusão fantasiosa que me agradara. No entanto, parecia relativamente impossível que eu tivesse sonhado. Eu não sonhava mais. Portanto, provavelmente fora um delírio. De qualquer forma, eu não conseguia me lembrar o que exatamente havia sido, então, não fazia diferença.

Sentando na cama, inspirei profundamente sentindo o cheiro de ovos e bacon. Uma fome avassaladora embrulhou meu estômago, como se não comesse há meses. O que provavelmente era quase verdade.

Levantei-me da cama, feliz ao perceber que daquela vez a janela estava fechada e nenhum vento frio entrava no quarto. Andei um pouco mais firme que no dia anterior até a porta, e usando novamente a parede do corredor como apoio, segui na direção do cheiro delicioso. Cheguei a uma abertura e tive certeza que era ali, pois além do cheiro estar fortíssimo, eu conseguia ouvir barulho de fritura e panelas batendo em talheres.

- Bom dia – disse a mancha borrada mais a frente se mexendo de um lado para o outro. Sua voz era um pouco menos dura e menos fria do que no dia anterior.

- Estou me sentindo melhor – disse tateando às cegas, atrás do local que eu acreditava ser uma mesa.

Meu anfitrião apenas murmurou algo ininteligível, aparentemente concentrado demais no que estava fazendo.

- Hoje faz uma manhã bonita – continuei puxando papo quando cheguei até o que era mesmo uma mesa, sem cadeiras.

- Você não pode enxergar, Potter – disse ele ríspido.

- Mas eu sinto nos meus ossos que esse é um belo dia. Dá para ouvir os passarinhos cantando – ele fez um som de descrença e eu insisti: – Nunca ouviu falar que pessoas cegas desenvolvem melhor os outros sentidos?

- Pessoas cegas há muito tempo, Potter. E você não está cego. Tenho certeza que sua visão já está melhorando.

- Bom... eu acho que os contornos estão menos embaçados, mas não melhorou lá grande coisa.

- Seja paciente – respondeu dando pouca importância para o que eu dizia.

Como não havia cadeiras, me aproximei dele hesitante, com medo de esbarrar em algo ou derrubar panelas no chão. Minhas mãos buscaram o ar até encontrar algo sólido e macio, as costas do meu salvador.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele como se estivesse faltando um parafuso na minha cabeça.

- Chegando perto. É mais confortável – respondi dando de ombros. Era verdade, afinal. Meu bom humor não seria facilmente derrubado por seu tom sempre ranzinza.

- Você vai me atrapalhar – resmungou sem convicção. Apenas sorri e aproximei mais o rosto de onde vinha o delicioso cheiro de comida.

- Está cheirando bem!

- Não se incline tanto, vai acabar se queimando e eu vou ter que curar mais um machucado.

- Você sofre de mau humor matutino? – perguntei mais divertido do que zangado.

- Só quando tenho um jovem impertinente crocitando à minha volta.

Ri de seu comentário e quase pude ver uma aura aborrecida envolvendo-o. Resolvi que já havia exigido demais de sua paciência por uma manhã. Novamente com as mãos à frente, fui até onde estava a mesa e garantindo-me de que não havia nada em cima do lugar que eu queria, sentei sobre ela.

- Então, hoje você está um pouco mais disposto a me dizer quem é? – perguntei cruzando os braços em cima do peito.

- Não – ele me respondeu seco e direto.

- Quer dizer que eu nunca vou poder te agradecer por tudo o que está fazendo por mim?

- Sua gratidão pode ser ficar em silêncio. E quando for a hora, ir embora e esquecer que eu existo.

Franzi o cenho para aquilo. Que tipo de pessoa salvava Harry Potter em pessoa e pedia em troca apenas o esquecimento? Como eu podia esquecê-lo quando devia a ele minha vida? Como poderia fingir que uma pessoa tão curiosa como aquela não existia, uma pessoa que ao mesmo tempo era preocupado, carinhoso, duro e frio, uma pessoa que parecia querer apenas o meu bem, ao mesmo tempo que me desprezava. Eu estava curioso demais para poder atender àquele pedido.

- Você só me deixa cada vez mais decidido a descobrir quem é – murmurei para mim mesmo, sem saber se ele ouviria.

- A comida está pronta – disse muito sério, quase zangado, colocando algo sobre a mesa. O cheiro de bacon e ovo fez minha barriga exultar.

Por alguns instantes esqueci minhas perguntas, uma cadeira apareceu ao meu lado, tateando-a, me sentei. Busquei com as mãos um prato e o homem me serviu porções generosas de sua comida. O ovo estava meio sem gosto e o bacon um pouco cru, mas eu mal notei isso entanto enfiava grandes garfadas na boca.

Quando estava mais ou menos no sexto pedaço de bacon começando a me sentir satisfeito, resolvi que não deveria perder a chance, afinal, todos ficam de bom humor após uma refeição.

- Como você me encontrou? – essa era uma pergunta chave, que ainda assim poderia soar inocente.

- Eu tenho os meus contatos – respondeu lacônico.

- E como conseguiu burlar a segurança do esconderijo? Eu ouvi eles dizerem que era impenetrável.

- Comensais têm a terrível mania de achar que são invencíveis.

- Então você os venceu?

- Eu os matei.

- Por quê? – perguntei deixando mais choque e consternação transparecerem do que pretendia.

- Porque era o que tinha de ser feito.

- Não teria sido melhor entregá-los para o ministério? E falando nisso, por que você me salvou em primeiro lugar? Como me conhece? Por que não me levou para o St. Mungus?

- Já terminou? – disse ele indiferente e eu soube que se referia ao meu prato e não às minhas perguntas.

- Por favor, me responda – quase implorei. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar enfrentá-lo, aquele homem era irredutível.

- Eu não achei que o St. Mungus oferecesse um tratamento apropriado – respondeu secamente enquanto recolhia os pratos. - Além do mais, imaginei que você fosse apreciar um tempo para se recuperar antes de sair nas capas dos jornais como um mártir ou um fraco.

Arregalei os olhos. De fato, ele parecia me conhecer _bem até demais_. Pessoas comuns gostavam de acreditar que eu era um viciado por atenção pública, quando na verdade tudo o que eu sempre quis foi ser deixado em paz. Já ia perguntá-lo como sabia disso, esquecendo de todas as outras perguntas, quando o homem pôs algo sobre a minha frente e disse:

- Beba.

- O que é isso?

- Pare de fazer perguntas e apenas beba.

Se levantou, ouvi o som da louça sendo posta na pia e vi sua figura se dirigir a largas passadas para a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei repentinamente com medo de ser deixado sozinho.

- Ao banheiro, por que, alguma objeção? – novamente se fez presente seu humor sarcástico e zombeteiro. Ele estava parado na porta, e eu podia jurar que deveria estar me encarando com um olhar irritante.

Mesmo sem conseguir enxergar nada dele além de um borrão, desviei o olhar para a mesa, com vergonha daquele tom de carência e desespero que usara na última pergunta. Percebendo que eu não falaria mais nada, ele saiu porta a fora. Peguei o copo a minha frente e o levei até o nariz, tentando adivinhar o que era pelo cheiro. Fedia a peixe, o que não parecia nada animador.

Mesmo assim, eu sabia que deveria tomar aquilo, mal não iria fazer, se o homem tivesse a intenção de me prejudicar, já o teria feito há muito tempo e, como eu andava percebendo, uma forte confiança nascia de minha parte, eu sentia que poderia entregar minha vida em suas mãos que ele tomaria conta com cada gota de magia dele para que eu ficasse a salvo. Mesmo que depois me xingasse e duvidasse da minha capacidade mental.

Quando ele voltou, eu já tinha tomado toda a poção pastosa do copo. O gosto amargo ainda na minha boca e eu tentando reduzir a sensação desagradável com saliva. Ele passou pela minha mesa e recolheu o copo vazio, fazendo um som de aprovação ao ver que eu havia tomado tudo.

- Tem água?

Ele não respondeu nada, observei sua sombra se movimentando de um lado para o outro, o som de água escorrendo, então ele se aproximou e colocou outro copo em minha mão.

- Por quê? – perguntei de repente me lembrando de uma das perguntas principais que eu queria fazer.

- Porque você pediu água – respondeu ele sarcástico, novamente soando como se eu tivesse um parafuso a menos.

- Não – respondi ao perceber que ele não entendera a minha pergunta. – Por que você tem feito tudo isso por mim?

Um momento de silêncio no qual eu teria dado tudo para enxergar seu rosto, o que ele estaria pensando? Por que a hesitação? Estaria esfumaçando, ruborizando, me ignorando? Eu não sabia dizer, sua sombra estava apenas estática, parada a minha frente. Me remexi inquieto na cadeira. A idéia dele explodir raivoso me desagradava.

Inesperadamente, o que eu ouvi foi uma espécie de suspiro misturado com bufo, contrariado, mas não zangado.

- Seria mais fácil se você simplesmente aceitasse a minha ajuda sem questionamentos – ele estava sério, entre o desapontado e o frustrado.

- Mas eu _preciso_ entender. Por quê?

- Porque é ao que eu estou fadado.

Não havia sarcasmo ou ironia em sua voz. E eu podia jurar que ele soara mais humano do que em qualquer outro momento, havia ainda alguma dor que eu não conseguia identificar. Apesar da onda de perguntas que me atropelaram após tão significativa revelação, fiquei sem fala, sem saber o que dizer, quase sem jeito. Para tentar esconder meu constrangimento, pus o copo na boca e tomei água em grande goles.

A figura se afastou de mim e voltou a seus próprios afazeres. Não insisti no assunto e preferi processar sozinho o que ele acabara de me revelar.

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando o homem estava refazendo minhas ataduras, dessa vez com mãos inteiramente profissionais, sem demorar mais do que o necessário em nenhuma parte do meu corpo, ele puxou assunto, o que me surpreendeu.

- Você precisa de roupas – disse enquanto passava a pomada em minha cintura.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Porque você está andando nu pela minha casa.

- E isso te incomoda? – perguntei achando até engraçado que ele de repente se mostrasse cheio de pudores.

- Não de fato. Mas isso não _te_ incomoda? – ele soava, como sempre, desinteressado. Eu podia sentir que estava apenas puxando assunto, e era esse comportamento que me chamava atenção. Achei que depois da cena na cozinha ele ficaria completamente mudo pelo resto do dia.

- Não – respondi lacônico. A verdade era que eu mal percebia que estava nu, se ele não falasse, eu mal notaria. A casa estava mais quente e eu não sentia frio. Quanto à moralidade, eu não tinha nenhuma para com aquela pessoa. Após tanto tempo nu, em uma cela escura, eu tinha me esquecido do que era usar uma roupa, a idéia parecia até curiosa.

- Você não vai poder sair de casa nu.

- Eu posso sair? – a revelação me pegara de surpresa.

- Você não é meu prisioneiro, Potter – respondeu novamente soando cheio de sarcasmo e despeito.

Mesmo assim fiquei admirado, por algum motivo acreditava que estava preso naquela casa até que ficasse curado, ou fosse expulso. Mas havia um outro detalhe que começava a me incomodar.

- Harry. Me chame de Harry – a forma como ele pronunciava "Potter" parecia indevida. Afinal, alguém que me salvara e que cuidara de mim, era suficientemente íntimo para me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Meu sobrenome parecia nos distanciar de forma quase forçada.

- Vire-se, _Potter_ – disse ele em um tom de sádico humor. Bufei, me virando para onde ele queria. Que homem intragável!

- E como eu posso chamá-lo? – perguntei tentando ignorar sua intransigência e externando outro detalhe que andara me incomodando.

As mãos do homem desaceleraram seu movimento, como se ele estivesse hesitando ou pensando no assunto.

- Você pode me chamar de anjo – o humor negro ainda estava lá. Eu rodei os olhos, sem saber se gostava mais dele frio e indiferente ou com aquele humor zombeteiro.

- Há-há – ironizei. – Preferia te chamar por um nome. Não é justo que você saiba tanto sobre mim e eu nada sobre você...

- O mundo é mesmo um lugar injusto – respondeu secamente. – Mas você pode me chamar de Rector, se quiser.

Não duvidei de que ele acabara de inventar aquilo. E mais, alguma coisa parecia diverti-lo, como se o nome fosse alguma espécie de piadinha pessoal, uma ironia que eu não conseguia captar. Mesmo assim, Rector era melhor que nada.

- Tudo bem, Rec-tor – disse eu testando o nome.

- É só Rector, não precisa pronunciar cheio de firulas – disse voltando ao seu tom desinteressado.

- O que significa Rector? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Você terá que descobrir sozinho – respondeu ele cessando o contato com a minha pele. – Terminei.

Sentei-me na cama e, como não tivesse nada melhor a fazer, comecei a observar a mancha que Rector representava. Alguma coisa nele era-me tão familiar, a voz, a sombra, o jeito, tudo. Cada instante a mais que eu passava com ele me sentia mais próximo e mais distante de descobrir sua identidade. Em um ímpeto, estiquei a mão em sua direção, tentando alcançá-lo. Talvez se eu sentisse a forma de seu rosto conseguisse descobrir quem era. Cheguei a alcançar sua bochecha, o máximo que percebi foi que a pele era áspera e levemente oleosa, porém, uma mão me deteve de prosseguir.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou raivoso.

- Tentado ver você – respondi ainda olhando sua silhueta borrada. Queria muito descobrir quem ele era. – Por que você se esconde tanto de mim, Rector?

- Porque há coisas que às vezes é melhor não saber. A ignorância é uma virtude –afastou definitivamente minha mão de seu rosto e se levantou, indo até a porta e saindo, me deixando para trás ainda mais curioso, mais questionativo e mais decidido a descobrir quem ele era. O que poderia haver de tão ruim na revelação de sua identidade? Aquele homem me intrigava, estimulava a minha curiosidade e mais alguma outra coisa dentro de mim, que eu não conseguia identificar.

Foi assim, cheio de dúvidas e com vontade de descobrir quem era aquela pessoa, que comecei a bolar um plano. Se ele não me deixava descobrir a sua identidade de forma consciente, teria de descobrir quando ele não pudesse me impedir.

Supondo que ele não fosse mais me deter ou se enraivecer se eu saísse de minha cama agora que estava bem, resolvi voltar a explorar a casa. Se ele dizia que eu não era um prisioneiro ali, não poderia ficar evitando que eu estivesse, por exemplo, querendo ir ao banheiro.

Levantei-me e, com as mãos estendidas a frente, comecei a andar na direção da porta. Me sentia muito mais seguro agora que conhecia parte da casa, o único medo seria encontrar algum objeto traiçoeiro no chão, mas pelo que eu percebia, meu quarto estava livre deles.

Saindo no corredor, segui para a direita, só que dessa vez usei como apoio a parede oposta à da última vez. Sabia que a próxima porta seria a da cozinha, mas eu queria saber o que tinha além dela.

Senti o portal da cozinha e o ultrapassei, quando havia dado alguns passos além dele, inseguro por não conhecer o caminho direito, ouvi o som de uma capa esvoaçando. Estaquei. Não por ter levado um susto ou ter ficado com medo, mas aquele som causou uma onda de lembranças vagas em mim. Nunca tive mais certeza de que conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar do que naquele momento.

- Onde você está indo?

A voz de Rector parecia indiferente, não raivoso como da última vez por me ver fora do quarto perambulando pela casa.

- Estou procurando o banheiro – respondi sem me virar para ele. A desculpa eu já havia pensado antes de sair do quarto.

- Você está indo para o lado errado – sem aviso, ele se aproximou de mim e me segurou pelo braço, e com alguma delicadeza me arrastou para o lugar certo.

Missão abortada. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer, mas tinha esperanças de que talvez ele apenas me dissesse para onde era e me deixasse em paz, porém, não havia muito que eu poderia reclamar. Aposto que Rector desconfiaria se eu pedisse para ir sozinho, e sem conseguir enxergar, eu estaria em desvantagem caso ele resolvesse observar o que eu ia fazer de algum canto escuro perdido nas sombras.

Ele parou após o que eu calculei ter ultrapassado meu quarto, e me empurrou porta a dentro em um pequeno e claro cubículo, o mais claro que eu encontrara até ali. Ainda me puxando, parou em frente a algo e fez com que eu apalpasse a parte de cima.

- Essa é a privada – disse soltando as minhas mãos e deixando que eu a explorasse tatilmente.

Eu observei a peça esperando que ele fosse embora, mas ele ficou parado ao meu lado, como uma estátua negra. Pelo jeito que se remexia, imaginei que ele tivesse algo mais a dizer. Aguardei fingindo especial interesse na caixa d'água da privada.

– Melhor você fazer o que tiver de fazer sentado. Não está em condições de mirar – dizendo isso ele se virou e saiu a largos passos, fechando a porta ao passar. Eu sorri.

Então Rector era sim capaz de ficar sem jeito com algo. Será que ele corara? Essa ideia me encantou. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar mais no assunto, uma vontade avassaladora de usar o banheiro me consumiu, quase como se meu corpo estivesse apenas esperando que eu chegasse lá para me avisar disso.

Após satisfazer minhas necessidades, resolvi que seria uma boa aproveitar que eu estava ali para explorar o lugar. Era um banheiro bem comum. Vaso, pia, espelho, armário de parede, banheira, azulejos, janela alta. Na banheira faltava uma lasca, alguns azulejos estavam quebrados e o espelho parecia espatifado, mas isso condizia com o aspecto de todo o resto da casa.

Instintivamente, quando passei novamente pela pia, parei em frente ao espelho, observando o que eu achava ser meu reflexo em um pedaço de caco. Era apenas uma sombra instável. Eu passei a mão pelo meu rosto e notei que minha barba começava a crescer. Pela primeira vez senti falta da minha varinha. Será que dessa vez eu havia perdido para sempre a varinha que me salvara inúmeras vezes?

A verdade é que fiquei surpreso ao notar que minha barba parecia ter ficado apenas um ou dois dias sem ser feita, o que significava que Rector a fizera por mim. O quão mais eu descobriria que devia àquele homem? Como ele poderia pedir para esquecê-lo?

Saí do banheiro decidido. Rezando para que dessa vez Rector não me encontrasse, primeiro porque minha única desculpa se esgotara, segundo, pois eu estava agora quase desesperado para que minha idéia desse certo.

Olhei de um lado para o outro no corredor, percebendo que à minha esquerda havia uma grande janela. Ali era o fim. Caminhei até lá e pus a mão no vidro sentindo-o levemente frio, não conseguia ver nada além de um grande clarão, eu sabia que isso significava que era de dia. Desejei enxergar, queria ver a paisagem. Eu podia ouvir ainda alguns pássaros, o que significava que a casa ficava isolada ou perto de um bosque. Talvez um grande jardim?

Voltando minha atenção ao que era importante, olhei novamente o corredor em busca de alguma sisuda sombra me espreitando a um canto. Como não vi nada de excepcional, escolhi seguir para a parede oposta a minha, um pouco mais a frente parecia haver um grande retângulo negro, uma porta. A única que eu parecia ainda não ter entrado.

Aproximei-me cauteloso, mãos à frente, passos curtos, respiração arfante. Meu instinto me dizia que era ali. E eu quase nunca me enganava.

Ao chegar ao lugar, inspirei e expirei algumas vezes, ergui a mão e encontrei uma porta de madeira, ela não se abriu ao meu toque. Mantendo a calma, tateei em busca de uma maçaneta, encontrei no lugar em que todas as maçanetas ficam, ela girou e, com um clique, abriu-se.

Abrir a porta não mudou nada para a minha visão, o cômodo estava no mais completo breu. Dei um passo hesitante para dentro.

- Potter! – a voz de Rector soou quase ao meu lado. Pulei de susto.

- R-Rector...! – exclamei sem fôlego, estivera tão tenso com a ideia de aquele ser o local procurado que me desligara do mundo, sendo pego de surpresa pela típica voz fria e zangada do meu salvador.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele veio até mim, me puxou para fora e bateu a porta. Pelo que pude apreender, aproveitou para trancá-la com magia.

- Me perdi – menti no alto da minha audácia, olhando para todos os lados com o meu semblante mais inocente, evitando a direção de Rector. Às vezes tinha a impressão de que ele sabia usar legilimência, como nunca consegui ser um bom oclumente, preferi não arriscar que ele descobrisse meus planos, ou tudo estaria perdido.

- Seu quarto é mais para frente – sua voz soou no típico som indiferente, não deixei nada transparecer em meu rosto além de surpresa.

Rector pôs sua mão por meu braço, puxando-me na direção certa. Pensei em protestar e mandar que ele parar com aquela história de ficar me arrastando de um lado para o outro. Quer dizer, eu estava enxergando muito mal, mas sabia me locomover. Porém, antes de estragar a o clima de normalidade com reclamações, preferi jogar no ar a pergunta mais valiosa.

- O que havia naquele lugar?

- Meu quarto.

Bingo! Me esforcei ao máximo para evitar um sorriso de vitória. Eu não entrara no quarto, mas descobrira o que queria. Agora só precisava esperar a noite chegar e rezar para Rector não demorar muito para dormir.

Ao chegar a meu quarto e ser empurrado para dentro, lembrei de um detalhe que nada tinha a ver com nada, mas que me incomodara quando eu fui passar a mão na boca numa tentativa de controlar o sorriso.

- Rector, preciso de um favor... – a sombra que começava a se distanciar parou.

- Mais um? – perguntou sarcástico.

Automaticamente fiquei mal humorado, já arrependido da ideia. Não tinha percebido que uma coisa simples como a que eu queria me deixaria ainda mais em dívida.

- Eu só precisava fazer a barba. Não gosto dela comprida. Se puder me arranjar um...

- Depois do jantar eu faço-a para você – respondeu ele me interrompendo, como se aquilo não fosse importante.

Bom, realmente não era, mas ainda assim fiquei ofendido com seu comportamento. Apesar de reclamar, o desgraçado _adorava_ me deixar preso a ele com dívidas de gratidão. Não estava pedindo que ele fizesse a barba por mim, queria apenas um aparelho, pois experiência em fazer aquilo de manhã com os olhos ainda grudados de sono era o que não me faltava.

Rector saiu do quarto me deixando para trás e sem mais o que fazer. Então fui até minha cama, esperar o jantar chegar, e depois dele, a parte mais importante. Que não era de forma alguma fazer a barba.

* * *

**N/A:** Está chegando, o clímax! E aí, está ficando legal? Querem ver o que o Harry vai aprontar?! Deixem reviews, sim :)?


	4. Parte IV

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte IV**

_"Mesmo que o mundo acabe, enfim  
Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti"_

O jantar estava bom e levemente insosso, como todas as outras refeições. Mas Rector cozinhava melhor do que muitos homens que eu conhecia. E com certeza melhor do que Hermione.

Uma onda de culpa se abateu sobre mim após aquela comparação. Meu amigos, o que eles estariam achando? Será que acreditavam que eu estava morto? Eu estava sendo egoísta em permanecer ali, escondido, me recuperando enquanto pessoas queridas se preocupavam comigo lá fora, sem saber se eu estava bem ou não. Aquela brincadeira com Rector precisava acabar. Se tudo desse certo, acabaria ainda naquela noite, quando eu enfim descobrisse quem aquele homem a minha frente era.

- Podemos nos ocupar com a sua barba agora – disse Rectus se levantando da mesa e com um movimento de varinha sumindo com a louça suja.

- Você poderia apenas me emprestar um aparelho, eu sei me cuidar sozinho.

- Estou certo de que pode – respondeu ele com aquele maldito sarcasmo. – Porém prefiro não arriscar ter de curar mais uma ferida desnecessária.

Rector veio na minha direção e eu soube de imediato que ele me seguraria pelo braço e me arrastaria pela casa. Coloquei as mãos na frente do corpo, me protegendo.

- Rector, eu sei andar sozinho – disse quando ele chegou até mim. - Você não precisa ficar me arrastando de um lado para o outro.

A sombra parou ao que eu achei serem poucos centímetros de mim, e permaneceu desse jeito por alguns segundos. Quando eu achei que ele ficaria lá para sempre, simplesmente me contornou e seguiu para a porta.

Me levantei, já com os braços erguidos a frente do corpo e segui Rector pelo caminho, usando sua sombra como referência.

Ao chegar ao banheiro, ele se pôs imediatamente a arrumar algo sobre a pia.

- Aproxime-se.

Sem saber exatamente o que me aguardava, obedeci, ficando ao lado dele. Rector me segurou pelos ombros e me empurrou contra a pia, fazendo com que me sentisse oprimido. Mais por instinto do que qualquer coisa, tentei me livrar de seu aperto. Aquela posição me incomodava.

- Fique quieto ou não poderei fazer a sua barba – disse ele parecendo não notar meu incômodo.

Respirei fundo. Já havia decidido que confiaria inteiramente naquele homem. Mesmo que ele gostasse de ser sádico às vezes, não me faria mal, e afinal, era só um barbear, não havia motivo para pânico.

Logo algo espumoso e refrescante atingiu meu rosto. Era estranho ter alguém fazendo minha barba, desde que começara a ter pelos no rosto era eu mesmo que cuidava daquilo. Ter alguém fazendo a minha barba parecia mais algo de uma celebridade, ou uma pessoa mimada no geral.

- Não fique com esse sorriso impertinente no rosto. Assim que sua visão melhorar você fará isso sozinho.

Continuei sorrindo só para irritá-lo. Aquele comentário fora totalmente sem sentido, eu mesmo queria fazer minha própria barba, _ele_ estava me obrigando àquilo.

Como forma de vingança e sabendo que aquilo me incomodaria, ele chegou mais perto, sua perna fazendo contato com a minha. Meu corpo inteiro se tencionou, mas ele não desfez o contato. Passou a mão pelo meu rosto vagarosamente. Tenho certeza de que ele estava sorrindo. Engoli meu pânico pressionando os lábios com força. Não daria a ele o gosto de me tratar como um doente.

Ao se aproximar, do meu rosto com o seu, como se precisasse enxergar tão perto alguma coisa na hora de me barbear, senti seu calor emanando até mim e junto um cheiro sobrepujando o da loção de barbear. O cheiro de Rector. Era um cheiro de coisas antigas, tão característico... Mas não era um cheiro ruim, era apenas muito típico. Eu não sabia se vinha dele ou da roupa que usava, pois pelo que eu havia percebido até ali, Rector não poderia ser tão velho assim, mesmo com seu humor ranzinza.

Gostei do cheiro, e me concentrando nele, esqueci da perna na minha. Fechei os olhos e deixei seu calor se transferir para mim, sua mão passeando livre por minha face. Aos poucos a imagem de um rosto foi se montando em minha mente, como se eu conseguisse enxergar o homem a minha frente perfeitamente bem por de trás das pálpebras. Fiquei tenso e, sem perceber, enrosquei minha perna na dele, num movimento inconsciente que o impediria de fugir. Isso quebrou alguma coisa entre nós.

Rector se afastou bruscamente, parecendo quase assustado, eu diria. Não disse nada, e logo eu pude perceber que ele fora até a banheira e ligara a água.

Eu estava ainda entorpecido, a segundos de saber quem era aquele homem. Seu cheiro lembrava... a minha infância. Estava carregado de rancor e ainda assim, trazia consigo grandes memórias, aventuras, dúvidas. Gratidão. Minha infância.

Rector voltou a se aproximar, dessa vez muito cuidadoso em manter uma distância aceitável enquanto eu tentava arranjar uma maneira de me reaproximar. Inclinei-me em sua direção diversas vezes, mas ele sempre fugia. Foi então que eu percebi algo singular, algo que parecia já estar dentro da minha mente desde sempre, eu que ignorara aquele tempo todo: a melhor forma de me defender daquele homem era atacando-o. Eu sabia disso, sabia há muito tempo, desde um dia longínquo quando eu... quando...

- Relaxe o rosto antes que eu acabe te cortando – disse Rector com sua voz cortante me desconcentrando.

- Quê...? – perguntei abobalhado.

- Apenas relaxe o rosto, Potter.

E eu relaxei. Olhei para frente, para onde acreditava que estariam os olhos de Rector. Queria atacá-lo, incomodá-lo. Meu momento de epifania me dizia que a melhor forma era encarando-o direto nos olhos. Não que eu soubesse aonde exatamente estavam os olhos dele, mas olhei diretamente para onde calculava estarem.

No começo pareceu que não funcionaria, então passei a perceber que suas mãos eficientes não estavam mais tão seguras assim. Insisti em olhá-lo até que ele mesmo não agüentou mais.

- O que você está encarando, Potter? – me perguntou irritado e abalado.

- Você se esquece de que não posso ver mais do que luz e sombras – respondi ironizando-o, a arma contra o próprio mestre.

- Então olhe para outro lado – disse arrogante, passando a lâmina com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário pelo meu maxilar.

Não respondi nada, apenas continuei a encará-lo. A cada momento que passava, Rector ficava mais incomodado, a mão cometendo erros que antes eu acharia impossíveis. Agora ele estava com pressa em terminar o serviço, nada de jogos.

- Te incomoda ter os olhos de um cego sobre si? O que eu veria se enxergasse?

- Devo lembrar que você não está cego. E não há nada aqui para ver que seja do seu interesse.

- Ah, devo discordar. Posso afirmar que é do meu mais puro interesse.

- Terminei com você, Sr. Potter – disse ele após uma rápida passada de lâmina por debaixo do meu queixo.

- Tem loção pós-barba? – perguntei ainda encarando-o aonde acreditava serem seus olhos.

Rector fez um som irônico, como se eu o tivesse perguntado por algo ridiculamente fútil. Sabendo que isso significava um não, me desencostei da pia e meu corpo quase se encontrou com o dele. Aquele cheiro invadindo as minhas narinas novamente. O cheiro _dele_. Senti que se me inclinasse um pouco mais para frente nossos narizes se tocariam. Rector recuou, eu sorri.

Aquela batalha, eu vencera.

- Obrigado, Rector – disse pronunciando o codinome de forma exagerada. – Durma bem.

Para ficar de acordo com o que acabara de fazer, me virei e segui pela porta como se enxergasse. Por sorte lembrei que havia um desnível entre o banheiro e o corredor, senão teria desfeito toda a minha pose. Quando cheguei ao corredor, usei a mão como apoio para me guiar. Escuro como estava, eu nem ao menos conseguia enxergar luz e sombra, tudo era praticamente preto.

Entrei no meu quarto e aguardei, precisava que a noite avançasse.

**xXx**

Eu não saberia precisar quanto tempo se passara, apenas que eu dormira, acordara e dormira novamente. Mas tinha certeza que não fora nem por pouco, nem por muito tempo. Deveríamos estar no meio da madrugada. Era agora ou nunca.

Silencioso, me levantei da cama. Arranquei as fronhas dos meus dois travesseiros e amarrei uma em cada pé. Teria de ser a abordagem mais silenciosa que eu já fizera enquanto civil. Usaria as minhas técnicas de auror para algo que não envolvia a segurança mundial. Me sentia meio criminoso, mas era algo que precisava ser feito.

Tendo já decorado que parte do corredor era menos barulhenta, segui por ela até a porta do quarto de Rector. Fazia parte do meu plano a previsão de que a porta não estaria trancada magicamente. Primeiro porque estando ele dentro do quarto, não teria medo deste ser invadido, segundo, pois calculava que se ele tivesse de se levantar no meio da noite para me atender, seria muito fácil já estar com a porta aberta.

Sem erro, quando cheguei lá, bastou empurrar a porta que o quarto se desvelou para mim. Não fazia muita diferença do resto da casa, que naquele horário era apenas um mar de breu. Mesmo que ali dentro o escuro de alguma forma parecesse mais opressor. Talvez fosse a adrenalina do risco de ser pego.

Entrei o mais devagar possível, aquele era um cômodo que eu ainda não explorara, não sabia onde se encontravam seus móveis ou no que eu poderia esbarrar. Precisava de muito cuidado.

O destino parecia estar a meu favor, pois eu escolhi andar em frente (tanto para não me perder, quanto para ter certeza de dar na parede) e o que encontrei excedeu minhas expectativas, pois a primeira coisa na qual minha perna bateu foi a cama. Passei a mão por sua borda macia, tentando descobrir até onde seria a cabeceira, ao chegar ao lado oposto ao que eu estava, senti uma respiração quente e ritmada brincar nos pelos da minha mão.

Tateei lentamente mais a frente, procurando o rosto, quando encontrei primeiro fios lisos e escorridos, segui por eles até encontrar uma orelha, logo depois uma bochecha. A outra mão se juntou à busca e o mais delicadamente possível apalpei todo o seu rosto, até chegar a um nariz protuberante e curvado e aos lábios finos, típicos de pessoas ríspidas.

Foi no instante que juntei a imagem do nariz com aquela boca que uma mão segurou meu pulso. Eu levei um susto, ao mesmo tempo pelo movimento inesperado e pela luz que se fez em minha mente.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou ele sibilante. Não havia atordoamento em sua voz, apenas fúria.

Livrei-me do aperto no pulso e levei a mão de volta para seu rosto, ignorando a contorção e a tentativa de se afastar. Eu tinha que apalpá-lo novamente, certificando-me de estar realmente certo. Lá estava, aquele nariz, aquela boca, aquele cabelos... Céus, como não o reconheci antes?

- S-Severus... – sussurrei sem reparar que chamara-o pelo primeiro nome e que meu rosto estava a centímetros do dele.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir ou pifar a qualquer instante com a onda de informações que se abateram sobre mim, as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixando morbidamente. O tempo congelou. Snape continuava a segurar meu pulso e eu continuava inclinado sobre ele de olhos arregalados, sem saber como aquilo seria possível e tentando achar a lógica em tudo.

Não havia percebido o quão próximo eu estava dele até que algo aconteceu. Snape me puxou pelo pulso. Eu caí sobre ele. Nossas bocas se uniram. Meu mundo girou.

De repente tudo fez tanto sentido. Meu cárcere, minha salvação, meu salvador, meu redentor. Sentia-me ardendo por dentro. Alguma comichão nas pontas dos dedos (ou seria no fundo da alma?), me dizia que aquilo era o certo, que aquele beijo poderia acertar as contas do passado e arranjar o futuro. Era por isso que o universo esperara aquele tempo todo.

Inclinei-me na direção dele, ávido, embrenhei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, o puxei para mais perto. Snape arfou e eu acreditei que aquele era o som que eu sempre quisera ouvir. Sentei sobre Snape, feliz em perceber que nos encaixávamos, seu colo magro era-me confortável, senti-lo era confortável. Não haveria amanhã, o desespero, a dor, os sentimentos, tudo, uma onda, me afogando, me consumindo. Mas aqueles lábios me traziam ar, me traziam esperança e a promessa de que sempre estariam lá para me maltratar, para me ridicularizar e para provar que eu continuava vivo, que eu deveria nadar contra tudo e todos e provar meu valor.

Minha mão, tomada de uma vida além da consciência, se enveredou por dentro da roupa de Snape, levantando suas vestes, sentindo sua pele quente sobre minha mão fria.

- Harry, não, não!

Ele me chamou pelo nome e eu quase chorei. Sem motivo, sem necessidade. Poderia ter atendido a qualquer pedido dele naquele momento. Pela primeira vez eu não me sentia descendente do meu pai ou filho da minha mãe. Sentia apenas eu na presença daquele homem. Ele estava _me_ enxergando.

- Severus... – sussurrei, ele estremeceu.

- O que... o que você está fazendo? – perguntou tentando se recompor. Eu sorri para o escuro. Não precisava enxergar para saber que presenciava um daqueles momentos que só ocorrem de décadas em décadas, Snape corava embaixo de mim.

- Não sei – respondi sincero, me levantei de seu colo. Realmente, não sabia o que havia acontecido comigo. Fora como uma febre, uma onda de calor voluptuosa. Não era eu, eram apenas meus instintos se deixando levar. Depois de tanto tempo, me sentir amado e desejado de uma forma não brutal era de fazer perder a cabeça. O quanto eu precisava de consentimento, de desejo mútuo...?

Ouvi o som de molas velhas chiando. Snape se pondo de sentado. Uma mão voltou a segurar meu pulso.

- Você gosta de me prender a você – eu disse ainda extasiado pelo que acabara de acontecer. A verdade, as peças que se encaixadas, as atitudes que eu presenciara, a sombra e o cheiro que eu conhecia. Era ele, o mestre de poções.

Sua mão soltou meu pulso como se tivesse sentido um choque elétrico. A verdade o esbofeteara.

O silêncio se impôs no quarto enquanto meu cérebro trabalhava frenético, imagens voavam na minha cabeça. A morte tão simples e fácil através da cobra, ele sobrevivera. Como? O Sr. Weasley demorara tanto para sarar... Eu acreditara que...

- Potter...

- ...Não! – exclamei furioso, como ele _ousava_ me chamar assim? – Eu não sou meu pai, não sou minha mãe, não sou o herói, não sou nada disso. Sou apenas eu, Harry. HARRY! Você não consegue enxergar?

Silêncio.

Não, ele não conseguia enxergar.

Saí de perto dele como um furacão. Me perdi no escuro, bati em móveis, encontrei uma parede, xinguei, machuquei o pé, descobri um armário e por fim, a porta. Saí pelo corredor quase correndo, encontrei meu quarto e entrei batendo a porta, me joguei na cama com a cabeça rodando.

Aquela foi uma das piores noites da minha vida. Tudo doía. E não eram só os machucados cobertos de ataduras. Eu acreditara tão fortemente que havia encontrado alguém que me entendia por inteiro que quando descobri se tratar de Snape, pareceu por vagos instantes – quando ele me puxou para perto - que aquela era a pessoa _certa_. Mas então, quando eu me empolgara, quando avancei um passo a mais, quando _ousei_, parece que voltei a ser o filho maldito de James Potter, prova viva da rejeição de Lily Evans. Não era mais Harry, e apenas Harry, acertando as contas do passado, de repente amando Severus Prince Snape como minha mãe jamais conseguira, consertando os sentimentos de ódio que a imagem do meu pai trazia, pois agora era a imagem de Harry que era mais importante.

Mas aquele velho ranzinza não estava pronto para esquecer tudo e recomeçar de novo, aquele velho ranzinza ainda me via como um garoto parecido demais com seu inimigo de infância para conseguir esquecer e simplesmente... ser correspondido.

O que eu queria? Que ele deixasse de pensar no passado? Acreditei que ele estava mudado, a forma como vinha me tratando... Não. _Eu_ mudara. Os anos desde a adolescência, os dias (semanas? meses?) no cativeiro, _eu_ havia seguido em frente. Severus Snape continuava o mesmo, preso a mim apenas pela promessa sobre o túmulo de minha mãe, me desprezando pela semelhança física com meu pai, me afastando por ser como o homem que jamais cheguei a conhecer.

Senti uma dor tão profunda e cheia de revolta que percebi: meu coração havia se partido. Pela primeira vez em minha vida. E aquilo doía muito mais do que as feridas cobertas de ataduras por todo o meu corpo. Eu jamais seria apenas eu na presença de Severus Snape. E isso surpreendentemente importava muito.

Fiquei horas pensando, confuso, zangado, ofendido e destroçado. A claridade começava a entrar pela janela do quarto quando eu comecei a adormecer a contragosto em um sono agitado e inquieto. Quando estava no torpor entre o adormecido e o acordado, tive a impressão de ouvir uma porta rangendo. Essa foi a última coisa que captei do mundo exterior.

* * *

**N/A:** Desculṕem a demora para postar, meus finais de semana andam tensos. Como esse agora. Desculpe não responder aos reviews fofos que vocês mandam, mas _prometo_ que no próximo capítulo respondo tudo certinho. Por isso, não deixem de comentar, eu adoro e sinto que dá mais vontade de seguir em frente quando recebo comentários!


	5. Parte V

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte V**

_"Mas quando eu estiver morto  
Suplico que não me mate, não  
Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"_

Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando me adaptar à forte luz. Me sentia tonto. O mundo girando a minha volta.

- Harry, oh, Harry! – alguém segurou minha mão. Vi uma sombra difusa com uma juba castanha.

- Hermione... – sorri. Sentira tanta falta dela!

- Harry, cara!

E Ron! Como eu poderia ter sobrevivido àquele cativeiro se não tivesse sempre a imagem dos meus dois melhores amigos em mente? A idéia de um reencontro com eles fora o que me sustentara em diversos momentos de desespero.

- Ron! Vocês estão... – hesitei. Olhei a minha volta. Agora eu conseguia discernir algumas cores, mas tudo ali parecia tender ao branco. – Onde estou?

- No St. Mungus. Oh, Harry! – Hermione segurou a minha mão contra seu rosto molhado. Sorri. – Achamos que tínhamos perdido você, foi tão desesperador, todo esse tempo...

- Como vim parar aqui? – perguntei desnorteado. Tudo parecia uma utopia, um sonho. Como poderia separar o que era real do imaginário? Eu estava inventando aquilo?

- Ninguém sabe! – respondeu Ron vendo que a namorada parecia incapaz de se manter coerente com seus balbucios chorosos. – O Ministério recebeu uma denúncia sobre seu possível cativeiro, e o que acharam não foi nada legal. Está em todos os jornais. E então um sujeito que não se identificou e depois evaporou te deixou aqui, com todos os seus pertences. Quer dizer... umas roupas sujas e rasgadas e a sua varinha. Ninguém entendeu nada. Mas os Aurores já estão atrás do sujeito, pelo que ouvi falar – acrescentou ele ao interpretar erroneamente meu semblante preocupado.

Então aquilo era real. Tão real quanto minha estadia com Snape.

Meu professor havia me libertado para viver minhas próprias escolhas. Mas o que eu sentia era um grande peso no tórax. Eu o devia tanto... Ele me curara, cuidara de mim, e o que pedira em troca era esquecimento, a única coisa que eu não poderia fazer, esquecê-lo.

- ...Harry, cara, você está ouvindo?

- Ahn? – perguntei desnorteado ao perceber que Ron continuara falando sobre alguma coisa.

- Ron, deixe-o em paz, ele ainda não está bem. Precisa descansar – disse Hermione passando a mão em meu cabelo como uma mãe preocupada.

Ignorei os dois momentaneamente e olhei para o outro lado. Nada daquilo que eu achava ser meu remédio ideal parecia fazer efeito no desconforto que tomava o meu tórax. Era bom receber a atenção e o carinho dos meus amigos. Mas eu tinha coisas demais para pensar e precisava de um tempo sozinho para colocar meus sentimentos em ordem.

- Ah, os médicos disseram que seus olhos ficarão bons novamente em menos de uma semana, Harry. Isso não é ótimo?

_Sim, é ótimo._ Agora eu sabia que uma semana era o tempo que eu tinha.

- Você vai ficar bem, Harry – sussurrou Hermione.

Olhei para ela e tentei sorrir. Eu esperava mesmo ficar bem. Em uma semana. Era o tempo que eu tinha para me colocar em ordem, por dentro e por fora.

* * *

**N/A:** Agora falta pouco. Mais um capítulo e acho que fechamos toda a trama! Vocês estão tão ansiosos quanto eu?

Como andei sem tempo nesses últimos dias, não consegui responder propriamente nenhum review, agora tentei fazer o meu melhor e responder a todos os leitores de uma vez. Muito obrigada a todo mundo que chegou até aqui, a melhor coisa que tem é conseguir leitores tão fofos!

* * *

**Malu Chan**  
Sim o livro sete aconteceu. Digamos apenas que eu ignorei o epílogo. Embora, na verdade, até pudesse segui-lo no final das contas (visto que Potter só tem filhos com a Weasley anos depois do final da guerra). E como não sabemos de tudo que acontece no lapso de dezenove anos, me dei a liberdade de inventar!  
**  
Ana Scully Rickman**  
Ah, agora acho que a sua pergunta foi respondida. Se não, no próximo capítulo eu acho que fica melhor.  
**  
2Dobbys **  
Obrigada pelo review fofo! P.S.: Adorei seu nick.  
**  
L. Malfoy **  
Obrigada por ler!  
**  
alena**

**  
Mia Galvez **  
Bom te ver por aqui, pena que sumiu.  
**  
enilapoltergeist **  
Bom, postei mais já :P  
**  
Morgana Bauer**  
Espero que ainda esteja acompanhando a história, mesmo que silenciosa. Beijos.


	6. Parte VI

**Abraço no Escuro - Parte VI**

_"Quando eu estiver fogo  
Suavemente se encaixe"_

Esperava não ter me enganado, ou tirado a conclusão errada. Se tivesse, seria desesperador, eu não saberia o que fazer, que caminho seguir. Porém, alguma coisa dentro de mim tinha certeza que era ali. Era uma certeza instintiva e consolidada ao longo de uma reflexiva semana e meia regada a repouso e terapias. Primeiro no hospital, depois, de volta à casa que eu dividia com Ron, apenas indo ao St. Mungus para os tratamentos intensivos.

Saudades matadas, amigos reencontrados, jornais sensacionalistas com apenas um assunto: minha volta. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, menos eu. Já estava acostumado a ser retratado como aquele que sobrevive ao impossível. Realmente, deveria ter um anjo me protegendo, diziam. Estavam certíssimos. E era exatamente esse anjo que eu estava indo encontrar naquele momento.

Passei pela cerca de arame enferrujado, comecei a subir a pequena colina pelo caminho mal cuidado de terra. Ao final dele, estava meio arfante e sentindo a testa molhada de suor. Haviam ficado sequelas na minha temporada no cativeiro. Ao final da estrada havia uma pequena varanda nada convidativa e uma porta velha e torta que bloqueava a entrada da casa aparentemente abandonada e mal assombrada.

Ninguém sabia que eu estava ali. Todos haviam percebido que eu andava estranho e todos deviam esse fato ao motivo errado. Não fora exatamente meu cativeiro que me deixara inquieto. Fora o que se passara depois dele, quando eu já estava a salvo, naquela casa para a qual eu retornava e da qual ninguém havia ouvido falar. O homem que me salvara pedira como recompensa a única coisa que não poderia dá-lo: esquecimento. Mas isso não significava que eu não guardaria seu segredo. Aquele lugar fora cenário em três momento distintos e importantes da minha vida: o encontro com meu padrinho, a morte de Severus Snape, o início do que pretendia ser uma nova vida.

Fiquei parado a porta por alguns instantes sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Até o momento não havia parado para pensar em como estraria. Afinal, a verdade é que nunca tentara a porta da frente, todas as vezes que estive ali foi pela passagem secreta que ligava a casa ao Salgueiro Lutador. Será que a porta poderia ser aberta? Ela parecia bem precária, quase se desmantelando... Bom, só me restava a abordagem mais simples e educada: bater e esperar alguém atender. Se ninguém atendesse eu ainda poderia tentar ir até Hogwarts e entrar da forma convencional, pelo Salgueiro.

Bati. Duas vezes.

A princípio, nenhum som. Me senti meio tolo, batendo à Casa dos Gritos, como se esperasse que um de seus fantasmas me recebesse. O que era bem verdade, por isso aguardei paciente, olhando em volta, rezando para que ninguém me visse (ou me reconhecesse). Já estava começando a cogitar a idéia de tentar arrombar a porta aos chutes quando ela se abriu em uma pequena fresta.

Dois olhos negros e brilhantes como besouros me observaram das sombras. Sorri.

- Severus – cumprimentei cordialmente, minha voz saiu menos segura do que pretendia, estava ansioso. Esperei que meu antigo professor estreitasse os olhos, me chamasse de moleque insolente ou fechasse a porta na minha cara. Mas a verdade é que o que ele fez foi abrir a porta e se afastar para me dar passagem.

- Vejo que se recuperou completamente – começou, me escaneando de cima a baixo quando entrei. - O que é um milagre, visto o péssimo paciente que você é.

- Estive em boas mãos – respondi lisonjeiro enquanto o via fechando a porta. Estava me sentindo tolamente feliz. Não havia sido minha imaginação, ali estava meu professor de poções tendo uma conversa quase normal comigo.

Não soube mais o que falar pois me sentia andando por uma fina linha, e não queria estragar o momento com meu nervosismo. Sabia que ele ficaria irritado e tudo poderia ir por água abaixo. Passei um olhar distraído pelo cômodo, para me acalmar e para evitar o momento derradeiro. Mesmo que agora pudesse enxergar perfeitamente (com os óculos, claro), a casa parecia continuar feita de luz e sombras.

Ouvi um som de passo atrás de mim e virei-me para Severus, a ansiedade não passara e agora sentia uma urgência de observar seu rosto minuciosamente, relembrando o quanto desejara desvendá-lo, e agora o quanto queria apreciá-lo pela primeira vez.

Dei um passo instintivo para frente. Severus não recuou, me olhou com seus pequenos olhos inteligentes, me desafiando.

Estava me sentindo um adolescente imnão aturo, sem saber onde colocar as mão ou o que fazer. Um sorriso enviesado começou a se formar no rosto de Severus, provando que ele também estava me achando infantil. Mas não era verdade, eu não era mais uma criança, era um adulto.

Pigarreei, querendo parecer mais seguro, pronto para falar alguma coisa que ainda não sabia bem o que. Dei outro passo para frente. Meu coração estava disparado, minhas mãos suando, um frio percorrendo a minha espinha. O que deveria fazer? O que Severus queria com aquele olhar e aquele sorriso? Fechei os olhos, apagando todas as imagens à minha volta. Me senti em casa. Era dessa forma que eu conseguia compreender aquele homem.

- Harry... – Disse numa voz baixa, mais próxima de mim do que supus. Sua mão tocou a minha, segurei-a, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

Mal podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, ainda assim, sabia que era o que o meu corpo, minha alma e minha mente pediam.

- Obrigado Severus, muito obrigado – sussurrei, sabendo que ele entenderia ao que eu estava agradecendo.

Senti-o me puxando para perto. E fui.

**xXx**

- Ainda tenho uma dúvida – comentei olhando para o céu enquanto minha mão estava apoiada em seu tórax.

- Só uma? – ele perguntou sarcástico. Sorri, ignorando o comentário. O dia estava bonito demais para me importar.

- Como você sobreviveu e continuou vivendo aqui? - perguntei me virando na grama e olhando para ele. Não que fizesse muita diferença, sem meus óculos (largados pouco mais a frente) o que conseguia enxergar era apenas um borrão.

- Minerva – respondeu lacônico.

- Oh! – exclamei surpreso, pensando nas implicações daquele simples nome, minha imaginação já começava a montar uma história quando Severus prosseguiu:

- Ela me encontrou aqui praticamente morto, mas a tempo. Agiu rápido, com o corpo de Nagini produziu um antídoto, e assim, de certa forma, revivi. A pior parte foi ter perdido muito sangue, acabei demorando para me recuperar por completo.

- Mas...

- Ainda não terminei, Potter – disse ele ríspido, sabendo que aquilo me irritaria. Fechei a boca, fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Pedi para ela que mantivesse tudo em sigilo e vim morar aqui, onde posso continuar próximo o suficiente de Hogwarts – e por Hogwarts eu percebi que ele quiz dizer "mundo mágico". - Ninguém quer entrar aqui, principalmente após Voldemort usá-lo como quartel general na guerra. É o lugar perfeito quando se pretende ser deixado em paz.

Deixei o silêncio se impor entre nós, aguardando Severus continuar a me contar os detalhes. Aquilo não era tudo, não mesmo. Fiquei deitado de bruços, olhando para ele em expectativa. No entanto, não havia sinal de que quisesse acrescentar mais nada.

- E meu resgate, como você descobriu onde eu estava? - perguntei aproximando o rosto do dele, só para sentir um pouco mais do seu cheiro, do seu calor.

- Pense, Harry – respondeu num falso tom ranzinza, a voz baixa roçando em minha pele. – Eram ex-comensais e eu estive um bom tempo como braço direito do Lord das Trevas. Bastou ter os contatos e fazer as perguntas certas para te encontrar. Qualquer um mais inteligente que um babuíno conseguiria fazer o mesmo.

- Você lutou sozinho contra todos eles? – perguntei sem conseguir esconder minha admiração. Vi seu rosto se contorcendo em um sorriso. Nossos narizes quase se tocaram.

- Digamos que eu também tinha um bom contato com o fornecedor das bebidas deles. Não há nada como a ajuda de uma boa poção.

Encostei o rosto na grama, fechando os olhos, e sorri. Meu braço buscou Severus, ele sentiu meu toque e se aproximou. Encostou a cabeça em meu tórax, e deitados juntos deixamos que o vento nas folhas e os pássaros cantando fizessem a trilha sonora.

Quem diria que o homem mais contraditório do mundo, o professor que eu mais odiara em minha adolescência, um dia se deitaria sobre mim em uma tarde de primavera, e eu me sentiria completo?

Tudo o que eu precisei para essa mudança brutal ocorrer foi ver Severus morrendo, depois entrar em suas mais íntimas lembranças sobre um amor frustrado, e então ser mais uma vez salvo por ele, tendo de viver junto por um tempo, sem saber que era ele, para, finalmente, compreendê-lo. E me apaixonar.

Fechei os olhos e senti sua mão em meu braço. Só precisava de uma última pergunta, para finalmente deixá-lo em paz. Pelo menos por aquela tarde.

- Rector? - perguntei em um tom entre o divertido e o sonolento, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços.

Não precisei abrir os olhos para ver que Severus sorria.

- Você é mesmo muito indolente – disse ele dissimulando insatisfação.

Apenas murmurei aluma coisa, sabendo que ele me contaria de qualquer forma. Era um bom dia, ele estava de bom humor.

- Para seu governo, bastava apenas pensar um pouco, colocar esse cérebro destreinado para pensar. Ou então perguntar para sua amiga, Granger - fez uma pausa dramática. - Rector vem do latim: mestre.

- Imaginei que fosse algo assim – murmurei sentindo o sono se abatendo sobre mim, o tempo estava tão bom, o cheiro do campo misturado com o cheiro de Severus era afrodisíaco.

Ele sorriu para mim e sua mão alisou o meu braço. Senti que poderia ficar ali para sempre, mesmo sabendo que Severus jamais dormiria de verdade, permaneceria alerta, caso algo de excepcional acontecesse (como o improvável evento de alguém aparecer ali, no terreno de trás da Casa dos Gritos), até que o sol desaparecesse na linha do horizonte, eu acordasse com frio e arrastasse Severus para o calor da casa. Nossa casa.

Graças ao prolongado e violento cativeiro, ficaram em mim sequelas que nem os melhores bruxos da atualidade conseguiram reparar. Como meu braço direito que não conseguia mais se erguer acima da altura do ombro, ou o repuxo que sentia na perna esquerda se andasse rápido demais ou corresse. Minha carreira de auror estava arruinada. Contudo, como me dissera Minerva anos atrás, haveria sempre uma vaga como professor de Defesas Contra as Artes das Trevas me esperando em Hogwarts. Ali ao lado da Casa do Gritos.

Aquele era nosso recomeço, nossa redenção. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Severus Snape parecia verdadeiramente feliz. E quem teria apostado que nesse dia ele estaria deitado no terreno da Casa do Gritos sobre um Potter?

Na verdade, esse sobrenome não mais importava. Nenhum sobrenome importava. Finalmente eu não era mais nada além de Harry, alguém com uma vida pacata e tranquila, deitado ao lado da única pessoa além de meus dois melhores amigos que sempre estivera lá para me salvar. Alguém que eu amava.

O destino realmente dava grandes voltas para chegar ao seu objetivo. O amor incondicional nunca foi tão recíproco, nem eu tão feliz. O segredo era nosso tempero. Eu gostava de imaginar como seria apresentar Severus Snape como meu namorado para Ron e Hermione, porque aquele dia teria de acontecer. Será que eles ficariam mais surpresos com Snape vivo ou com o namoro?

Eu não sabia, mas por enquanto não importava. O dia estava lindo.

* * *

**N/A:** É isso pessoal, foi _muito_ bom enquanto durou! Uma pergunta pertinente que podem fazer (e já me fizeram) é: Essa história é _Realidade Alternativa_? Não sei. O que acontece após esse final e como chegamos aos 19 anos depois do epílogo, deixo para a imaginação de vocês. Ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu dessa viagem que fizemos juntos ao longo fic! Foi um verdadeiro amor escrevê-la e obter uma receptividade tão maneira!

Agora, como propaganda é a alma do negócio, não deixem de ler a minha nova fic com o Snape (dessa vez ele se diverte com mais de uma pessoa), ela se chama **Desbotado** e está lá no meu perfil!

Antes que esqueça de avisar. Essa história é escrita por sobre duas imagens de uma fanartista chamada Ponderosa. Os links para as imagens estão no meu perfil, vejam lá :)

* * *

**2Dobbys**  
Ah, eu sinto um vazio enorme quando termino uma história... Principalmente uma complicada como essa! Ah, mas espero que tenha gostado do final, tentei amarrar tudo o mais bonitinho possível :)

**Chibi**  
Bom, não chegou a ser o capítulo mais longo da história, mas na minha opinião é o mais bonitinho :3 De qualquer jeito, espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado.  
**  
Hyuuki**  
Carinha nova por aqui, pena que chegou tão perto do fim... E você é a primeira pessoa a achar a história engraçada, que ótimo (e curioso)!


End file.
